


In the Darkness

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Bandslash, Character Death, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was his last childe.  Pete will create no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> There will come any point in any fandom I'm in where I write a vampire story.

Pete trails his fingers over his latest tattoo. The symbol proof he does not forget Patrick; how he died, what the other vampires did to him before they killed him.

He closes his eyes remembering how Patrick looked, first as a human and then as a fledgling vampire. So beautiful.

Patrick was so young when he died; too young to protect himself properly. The pain and guilt is still as fresh as the day his mutilated body was returned to Pete.

He will not create another childe or take another lover. Patrick was the last. All that's left is revenge.


End file.
